Jigsaw
Jigsaw (auch bekannt als Saw VIII oder Saw Legacy) ist ein US-amerikanischer Horror-Splatterfilm, welcher sich auf den insgesamt 8. Teil des ''Saw''-Franchises beruft. Regie führten die beiden Brüder Peter und Michael Spierig, während das Drehbuch erstmals von Josh Stolberg und Pete Goldfinger verfasst wurde. Der Film lief erstmals am 26. Oktober 2017 in den deutschen und einen Tag später am 27. Oktober 2017 auch in den US-amerikanischen Kinos an. Handlung Ein Krimineller namens Edgar Munsen flüchtet nach einer Verfolgungsjagd mit der Polizei auf ein Dach, wo er mit einer Fernbedienung „ein Spiel startet“. Er wird vom Polizisten Halloran und seinen Mitoffiziellen angeschossen und dabei schwer verletzt. In einer heruntergekommenen Scheune sind fünf Menschen in einem Raum gefangen, jede mit einer Metallschlinge um ihren Hals, die sie zu einer Wand aus Kreissägen führt. Eine aufgezeichnete Aufnahme von John Kramer erklärt, dass sie, um zu entkommen, Blut opfern müssen und schließlich ihre vergangenen Sünden bekennen müssen; gleichzeitig beginnen die Ketten sie in Richtung der rotierenden Sägen zu ziehen. Vier der Gefangenen schaffen es, zu überleben, indem sie sich absichtlich an den Sägen verletzten und so ein Blutopfer erbringen können, während ein Mann, der während der Nachricht immer noch bewusstlos war und nur kurz vor dem Ende des Spiels aufgewacht ist, in den Sägen zu sterben scheint. Der nächste Test enthüllt, dass eines der Gruppenmitglieder, Carly, unabsichtlich den Tod einer Asthmatikerin verursacht hat, indem sie ihre Handtasche gestohlen hat, in der sich ihr Notfall-Inhalator befand. Danach werden drei Spritzen aufgedeckt; eine enthält ein Gegengift für ein Gift, das ihr zuvor injiziert wurde, eine andere eine Kochsalzlösung und der dritte eine starke Säure. Sie wird vor die Wahl gestellt sich für eine Spritze zu entscheiden, während alle Gefangenen an ihren Halsfesseln Richtung Decke gezogen werden und so drohen stranguliert zu werden. Zuvor erfahren die Spieler, dass der Mechanismus nur dadurch gestoppt werden kann, dass sich Carly das Gegengift injiziert. Anhaltspunkte für die richtige Spritze sind dabei Zahlen, die auf die Spritzen eingraviert sind. Da sich Carly nicht für eine Spritze entscheiden kann rammt ihr Ryan alle drei Spritzen in den Hals, was zwar den Mechanismus stoppt, aber zu schweren Verätzungen bei Carly und schließlich zu ihrem Tod führt. Nach Carlys Tod stellt sich heraus, dass das Gegengift mit der Zahl 3,17 markiert war, der Summe, die sie bei dem Überfall auf die Asthmatikerin erbeutete. Mit den Zahlen auf den verbleibenden Spritzen gelingt es den drei Überlebenden in den nächsten Raum zu gelangen. Während der Spiele beginnen Halloran und sein Partner Detective Hunt, die Angelegenheit zu untersuchen, insbesondere nach der Entdeckung der Leichen an öffentlichen Orten, die dem unbekannten Mann und Carly zu gehören scheinen, die beide in der Scheune getötet wurden. Der Verdacht kommt auf, dass der „Jigsaw“-Killer John Kramer wieder von den Toten auferstanden sein könnte, obwohl er bereits vor 10 Jahren starb. Halloran entwickelt während der Ermittlungen einen Verdacht bezüglich der Gerichtsmediziner Logan und Eleanor. Wobei Logan, ein Militärveteran, dessen Frau zwei Jahre zuvor getötet wurde, misstrauisch gegenüber den Motiven Hallorans ist. Edgar Munsen wird währenddessen von einem unbekannten Angreifer aus dem Krankenhaus entführt. Als der Polizeichef John Kramers Grab exhumiert, wird Munsens Körper im Sarg gefunden. In der Scheune versucht Ryan zu entkommen, indem er durch eine Tür, die mit „No Exit“ markiert ist, ausbrechen möchte. Dabei gibt der Boden unter seinem linken Bein nach, wobei sein Bein von messerscharfen Drähten gefesselt wird. Die anderen Gruppenmitglieder Anna und Mitch entdecken eine unverschlossene Tür, die in ein Getreidesilo führt, aber schnell darin eingeschlossen werden. Eine aufgezeichnete Nachricht erklärt, dass Anna und Mitch in Getreide begraben werden und dann durch fallenden Schutt getötet werden, es sei denn, Ryan zieht einen Hebel, der ihn von den Drähten um sein Bein befreien wird. Ryan überwindet sich schließlich, wobei beim Ziehen des Hebels sein Bein sofort abgetrennt wird, sodass jedoch Anna und Mitch überleben. Mitch wird als nächstes getestet. Eine aufgezeichnete Nachricht enthüllt, dass er ein Motorrad mit einer defekten Bremse an einen jungen Mann verkaufte, der sich als John Kramers unschuldiger Neffe entpuppt, was seinen Tod bei einem Autounfall zur Folge hatte. Mitch wird in eine spiralförmige Klingenfalle gesenkt, die als „Spiralizer“ bezeichnet wird, und nur gestoppt werden kann, indem er einem Bremshebel betätigt, der sich am Boden der Falle befindet. Mitch verfängt sich jedoch in der Falle und wird dabei von den rotierenden Klingen zerfleischt. Logan und Eleanor sprechen währenddessen in einer Bar über ihr Misstrauen gegenüber Halloran, bevor Eleanor Logan in ihr „Studio“ bringt, das zeigt, dass sie ein obsessives Fangirl des Jigsaw-Killers ist und Repliken vieler seiner früheren Fallen gebaut hat. Sie machte sich Sorgen, dass sie dies belasten könnte. Detective Hunt ist ihnen unterdessen gefolgt und macht Fotos von Eleanors Studio, die er Halloran zeigt. Halloran ordnet darauf die Verhaftung der beiden an. Als jedoch Hunt seinen alten Kollegen Logan verhaften will, kann dieser ihn davon überzeugen, dass Halloran hinter den „Spielen“ steckt, da er in der Vergangenheit mit Munsen zusammenarbeitete. Logan und Eleanor machen sich danach auf den Weg zur Scheune, nachdem sie den Ort der Scheune mit Hilfe ihrer pathologischen Fähigkeiten ableiten konnten. Halloran schafft es dabei, sie zu verfolgen. Die Scheune entpuppt sich dabei als verlassene Schweinezucht, die einst dem Großvaters von Jigsaws Witwe, Jill Tuck, gehörte. Anna versucht zu betrügen und durch eine Tür zur Freiheit zu schlüpfen, wobei sie sofort von einem Unbekannten mit einer Schweinemaske betäubt wird. Sie erwacht mit einem schwer verwundeten, aber immer noch lebenden Ryan, angekettet in einem Raum, in der sich noch eine weitere Person in einem Kapuzenmantel befindet. Diese Person entpuppt sich als John Kramer, was zeigt, dass das Scheunenspiel zehn Jahre in der Vergangenheit stattfand. John enthüllt, dass Anna, eine alte Nachbarin von ihm, als er zum ersten Mal mit Krebs diagnostiziert wurde, ihr Säuglingskind in einem Wutanfall erstickte und ihren Ehemann beschuldigte, indem sie die Leiche des Kindes neben ihm platzierte, während er noch schlief, sodass dieser davon ausging, den Säugling im Schlaf überrollt zu haben. Ihr Ehemann beging später in einer Psychiatrie Selbstmord, da er seine vermeintliche Schuld nicht verkraften konnte. John erklärt, dass die beiden ihr Überleben noch nicht verdient haben und besser „rückwärts“ denken sollten. Er legt eine geladene Waffe zwischen sie und sagt ihnen, dass diese der „Schlüssel“ für ihr Überleben sei. Anna interpretiert Johns Botschaft falsch und versucht, Ryan zu erschießen, nur um von der Waffe selbst erschossen zu werden, die ihren Schuss umkehrt abfeuerte. Ryan bemerkt daraufhin, dass die Schlüssel zu ihren Ketten in der Waffe versteckt waren und zerstört wurden, als Anna den Abzug betätigte, weshalb er nun gefangen in dem Raum zurückbleiben musste. In der Gegenwart beginnen Logan und Eleanor, die Scheune zu untersuchen, nur um von Halloran überfallen zu werden. Eleanor entkommt, während Logan ausgeknockt wird und Halloran von einem unbekannten Angreifer angegriffen wird. Logan und Halloran erwachen in Krägen, die mit Laserschneidern versehen sind. Den beiden wird gesagt, dass sie alle ihre Sünden bekennen müssen, da ihre Köpfe ansonsten von den Laserschneidern zertrennt würden. Sie haben dabei die Wahl, wer von den beiden beginnen möchte. Halloran zwingt dabei Logan, sich zuerst der Prüfung zu unterziehen. Logan, ein ehemaliger Arzt, gesteht, dass er einen Fehler gemacht und John Kramers Röntgenaufnahmen falsch etikettiert hatte, was dazu führte, dass sein Krebs nicht diagnostiziert wurde, bis es zu spät für eine Heilung war. Trotz der Beichte scheint Logan zu sterben, da die Laserschneider über seinen Kopf fahren. Halloran gesteht daraufhin, dass er Kriminellen und Mördern erlaubt hat, einer gerechten Bestrafung zu entkommen, um daraus persönlich zu profitieren, obwohl er selbst ein Mann des Gesetzes ist. Plötzlich steht Logans vermeintliche Leiche auf und enthüllt, dass er seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat, um Halloran seine Beichte zu entlocken. Logan enthüllt, dass er der unbekannte Mann war, der im ersten Spiel der Stallfalle zu sterben schien. Da er aber beim Abspielen der Spielregeln noch bewusstlos war, entschied John Kramer ihm sein Leben zu retten, da er nicht wollte, dass Logan wegen eines kleinen Fehlers starb. John nahm Logan als seinen ersten Lehrling auf und bildete ihn aus. In einer Rückblende sieht man in diesem Zusammenhang, dass auch Logan es war, der die umgekehrte Bärenfalle entwarf, in der Jigsaws spätere Gehilfin Amanda Young getestet wurde. Ob Jigsaws andere Gehilfen Amanda Young, Mark Hoffman und Lawrence Gordon von Logan wussten, bleibt dabei offen. Die Leichen, die gefunden wurden, waren tatsächlich Leichen von Kriminellen, die Halloran frei laufen ließ, und die sich denselben Tests unterziehen mussten, denen sich Logan vor zehn Jahren stellen sollte. Durch sein aufgezeichnetes Geständnis würde nun Halloran als Jigsaw-Killer dastehen, während Eleanor für ein Alibi Logans sorgen würde. Logan enthüllt auch, dass einer der Kriminellen, die Halloran laufen ließ, für die Ermordung seiner Frau verantwortlich war. Da Halloran sich jedoch weigerte, all seine Sünden zu bekennen, und weil er selbstsüchtig die Regeln gebrochen und Logan gezwungen hatte, sich zuerst zu testen, müsse er nun sterben. Logan sagt Halloran, dass er „für die Toten spricht“ und aktiviert die Laserschneider um seinen Hals. Logan schließt die Tür, während Hallorans Kopf von den Lasern zerteilt wird, und lässt die Leiche in der Scheune zurück. Besetzung * Matt Passmore als Logan Nelson * Tobin Bell als John Kramer * Callum Keith Rennie als Halloran * Hannah Emily Anderson als Eleanor Bonneville * Clé Bennett als Detective Keith Hunt * Laura Vandervoort als Anna * Paul Braunstein als Ryan * Mandela Van Peebles als Mitch * Brittany Allen als Carly * Josiah Black als Edgar Munsen * Keeya King als Rebecca * Michael Boisvert als Lee James * Arabella Oz als Jordan * Shaquan Lewis als Officer Solomon Hintergrund Entwicklung Saw 3D - Vollendung war als letzter Film des Franchises geplant, der ursprünglich als Zweiteiler konzipiert war. Lionsgate genehmigte jedoch nur noch einen weiteren Film nach den Boxoffice-Zahlen von Saw VI. Aufgrund dieser Änderung musste der Inhalt gekürzt werden. Die Enthüllung von Dr. Gordon als Jigsaw-Komplize kam somit zu kurz und erzeugte mehr Fragen, als dass sie Fragen beantwortet, so die Drehbuchautoren des siebten Teils, Marcus Dunstan und Patrick Melton. Es gäbe jedoch noch mehrere Ideen für die Zukunft des Franchises. Komponist Charlie Clouser beschreibt den Film als eine Neuerfindung des Franchises. Die Spierig-Brüder könnten eine neue Geschichte um die Jigsaw-Story entwickelt und mithilfe neuer Charaktere die Saga in die Zukunft bringen. Im Februar 2016 wurde berichtet, dass Stolberg und Goldfinger an einem Entwurf für einen neuen Saw-Film arbeiteten. Im Juni 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Michael und Peter Spierig die Regie übernehmen werden. Am 20. Juli 2017 wurde ein erster Trailer im Rahmen der San Diego Comic-Con veröffentlicht. Produktion Im Oktober 2016 wurde die Produktion unter dem Titel Saw: Legacy bestätigt. Die Dreharbeiten begannen im November 2016 in Toronto in Kanada. Die Postproduktion des Films begann im Januar 2017. Seit Juni 2017 wurde der Film von der Motion Picture Association of America unter dem Titel Jigsaw gelistet. Fortsetzungen Bisher haben noch keine offiziellen Quellen eine Fortsetzung bestätigt. Auch keiner der Mitwirkenden hat bisher eine Andeutung auf einen weiteren Saw Film gemacht. Trotzt alle dem bleibt es offen, ob es noch Saw IX oder Jigsaw 2 geben wird. Das Franchise hat nie alle Fragen bezüglich der Story beantwortet und es wäre noch Stoff für mindestens einen Teil vorhanden. Kritiken Kritik im Allgemeinen Meinungen von Moviepilot über Jigsaw Blogs Jigsaw - Das wollen wir in der Fortsetzung sehen! Jigsaw ist einfach nicht tot zu kriegen. Obwohl John Kramer vor mittlerweile 10 Jahren das zeitliche segnete, gehen seine Spiele einfach weiter. Der mittlerweile achte Film der Reihe erwartet uns und... Erklärung der Twists am Ende des neuen Saw-Films Diese Woche startete mit Jigsaw der achte Film in der Saw-Reihe, der wieder einige verwirrende Auflösungen parat hielt. Wir erklären euch noch einmal die Plot Twists. Jigsaw Einspielergebnisse zum Start Kleine Bekanntmachung: Jigsaw konnte 16,5 Millionen Dollar einnehmen, bleibt damit jedoch hinter den Startergebnissen der meisten bisherigen Saw-Filme zurück. Das schwächste Startergebnis lieferte Saw VI aus dem Jahr 2009 mit 14,4 Millionen Dollar. Auszeichnungen Siehe auch * Fallen in Jigsaw * Orte in Jigsaw * Kurzzusammenfassung von Jigsaw Trailer JIGSAW Exklusiv Trailer German Deutsch (2017) SAW 8 JIGSAW Trailer & Filmclip HD Galerie Poster 032426.jpg|Jigsaw Kinoposter 191582.jpg|Jigsaw Kinoposter 192051.jpg|Jigsaw Kinoposter 192363.jpg|Jigsaw Kinoposter 192988.jpg|Jigsaw Kinoposter 192676.jpg|Jigsaw Kinoposter 193301.jpg|Jigsaw Kinoposter 386307.jpg|Jigsaw Kino Cover 1139927.jpg|Jigsaw Werbeplakat 0604583.jpg|Werbeplakat 0618939.jpg|Werbeplakat 0632026.jpg|Werbeplakat 0645210.jpg|Werbeplakat 5749641.jpg|Werbeplakat 3296419.jpg|Jigsaw Artwork 278503.jpg|Jigsaw Artwork Bilder Externe Links * Jigsaw in der Internet Movie Database (englisch) * Offizielle Website (englisch) Quellenangabe Navigation __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Filme